creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Datei:Die schöne Stimme CREEPYPASTA german grusel Hörspiel Horror Hörbuch Deutsch Sicanda
Beschreibung Ich hasse den Klang meines Telefons nicht, aber in letzter Zeit wird mir immer ein wenig flau, wenn ich es höre. Ach, was heißt flau... Es fühlt sich an als würden sich meine Gedärme zu einem faustgroßen Klumpen zusammenziehen, von einem Pfeil herausgeschossen und als abstraktes Gemälde an die Wand hinter mir getackert werden. Um dem zumindest ein wenig gegenzuwirken habe ich dreieinhalb Euro für den Klingelton ausgegeben, der gerade jetzt klingelt: Die Melodie der Legend of Zelda-Gameboyspiele, eine fröhliche, unbeschwerte Musik, die mich ein wenig auflockern sollte. Dennoch hindert meine Angst mich seit ein paar Tagen daran, meinen Job so gut zu machen wie bisher. Die schöne Stimme german grusel Hörspiel || Horror Hörbuch deutsch {Sprecherin Sicanda} Autor: ZEttel.SpinnE Quelle: http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Die_schöne_Stimme Sprecher: Sicanda https://www.youtube.com/user/TheSicanda Si Fi Factory https://www.youtube.com/user/Zakpane Dondor https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0LbiYM9RCbXL_Gokdt5jyQ SCP Archiv https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzObEdVRFH9T227-CTW4Tkw Musik: Long Note Two Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com) Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/ Myuu: Black Ops Zombies Theme Song - Damned Myuu: Troublemaker Theme Geräusche: Stöhnen: http://www.freesound.org/ Schmerzenslaute, Schläge, Schulterknacken: Dondor ************************************************************* Immer auf dem Laufenden sein? Wünsche Äußern? Mich mit Feedback belohnen? Folge mir: ************************************************************** Abonniere meinen Kanal: https://www.youtube.com/user/TheSicanda Twitter: http://twitter.com/Voice_of_Books Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/SicandaVoice Google : http://plus.google.com/ SicandaHörbücher ************************************************************** Bitte achtet das Copyright nach Festlegung des Autors. Und fragt erst um Erlaubnis bevor ihr Vertonungen oder Videos zu einer Geschichte macht. Bilder: Alle Bilder, die in diesem Video verwendet werden und auch die Story, sind nicht mein Eigentum! Sie unterliegen dem Creative Commons - Weitergabe unter gleichen Bedingungen 3.0 International Lizenz. http://creativecommons.org/licenses/ Über mich und meinen Kanal: Hey Leute! Ich kam zum Vertonen, weil ich Hörbücher und Hörspiele liebe. Es fasziniert mich einfach in andere Rollen zu schlüpfen, zu schauspielern, mit Sprache und Ausdruck zu spielen und viel Herz und Gefühl die Texte und Geschichten zu interpretieren. Aus Urheberrechts-Gründen komme ich nun immer mehr von Hörbüchern ab und wende mich dem Vertonen von Creepypastas zu. Diese bieten einfach ein wahnsinniges Spektrum an Ausdrucksmöglichkeiten. Nun taste ich mich mehr und mehr an das Genre Mystery, Horror, Thriller und andere Gruselgeschichten heran. Dafür verwende ich Creepypastas von deutschen Autoren, von denen ich die Genehmigung zum Vertonen erhalten habe, oder auch Texte, die ich selbst übersetze. Ich freue mich einfach sehr, wenn ich dem einen oder Anderen von Euch etwas Spannung, einen kleinen Schauer, etwas Gänsehaut und kurzweilige Zeit schenken kann und freue mich natürlich über jeden lieben Kommentar und Like. Und was sind nun Creepypastas? Hierbei handelt es sich um oftmals im Internet erzählte Grusel - oder Horrorgeschichten, die den Leser verängstigen oder verstören sollen. Der Name entstand aus dem Wort "Copypasta" was ein Slang-Begriff für einen Text ist, der per Copy and Paste immer weiter von Webseite zu Webseite verbreitet wird. Ursprünglich waren diese recht kurz und hielten sich an folgende Aufmachung: - Verpackt aus Anekdoten - Rituale - The "Lost Episode" bezogen auf TV-Serien ************************************************************** Noch mehr Vertonungen von mir lauschen? Sicanda´s Creepypastas Staffel 1 https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJD0bP5oqrdrYfdzqV7EFqrZl-LJagU9W Sicanda´s Creepypastas Staffel 2 https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJD0bP5oqrdqAZ3iFcA07CesM4xaw-U0k Sicanda´s Creepypastas Staffel 3 https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJD0bP5oqrdpTpHfWxY3Rg5_nFKh6OVsI Sicanda´s Creepypastas Staffel 4 https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJD0bP5oqrdripM4OjVg1VCYcTUnm0H1O Kategorie:Videos Kategorie:Videos